The present invention relates to absorbent articles, and more particularly to absorbent articles having wetness indicating graphics providing an interactive training aid.
The toilet training process may incorporate a wide variety of different aspects, including many training techniques and training aids that may be used by parents and caregivers, hereinafter simply referred to as caregivers. One aspect of the total toilet training process is the change from diapers to training pants to help the child understand that he or she should now use the toilet just like adults. Another aspect of the total toilet training process includes caregiver instruction as a positive encouragement and reinforcement to the child that he or she should now be using a toilet instead of diapers. Although the use of training pants and positive encouragement from the caregiver has been helpful in the toilet training process, there is still much room for improvement. Specifically, caregivers are still searching for easier and quicker ways to guide their children successfully through the toilet training process.
Many caregivers have difficulty in determining the readiness of a child to begin the toilet training process, and underestimate the difficulty of teaching the toilet training process to young children. If a child does not respond to an initial toilet training instruction or introduction, the caregiver can be at a loss for finding techniques, methods, or teaching tools to encourage the child to master the art of toilet training. Thus, while various teaching tools such as books, videotapes, charts with stickers, personalized toilets, and interactive toilet training kits are available, there remains a need for new and improved educational and motivational mechanisms to facilitate the toilet training process.
In response to the discussed deficiencies associated with prior absorbent garments, an absorbent article has been developed that provides toilet training aid benefits through the use of interactive graphics that inform the caregiver and child when an accident has occurred. The interactive graphics can include a permanent character graphic and one or more active object graphics. The object graphics are referred to as xe2x80x9cactivexe2x80x9d because they are constructed to xe2x80x9cdisappearxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cappearxe2x80x9d from view, particularly when the child has an accident and the active object graphic is contacted with urine, but also when the product is in use and the disappearance or appearance occurs over time as a result of exposure to the environment, such as molecules in the air. The interactive wetness indicating graphics can also include a story line in which the permanent character graphic is illustrated performing an activity involving the active object graphic. In this way, the absorbent article may permit the caregiver to interact with the child regarding the story line created by the graphics and may provide an opportunity for the caregiver to teach the child important lessons regarding toilet training due to the active nature of the object graphic.
Hence, in one embodiment, the invention concerns an absorbent article including an outer cover having an interior surface and an opposite exterior surface, and an absorbent assembly disposed on the interior surface of the outer cover. The absorbent article also includes a permanent character graphic and an active object graphic that are dispose on the outer cover, with the permanent character graphic being interactively interrelated with the active object graphic.
The term xe2x80x9cactive graphicxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to an appearing graphic, a fading graphic, or a combination of appearing and fading graphics. The term xe2x80x9cappearing graphicxe2x80x9d is used herein to refer to a graphic that becomes visible or becomes significantly more visible when exposed to urine, or that becomes visible or becomes significantly more visible with the passage of time when exposed to the environment but not exposed to urine. Conversely, the term xe2x80x9cfading graphicxe2x80x9d is used herein to refer to a graphic that becomes invisible or significantly less visible when exposed to urine, or that becomes invisible or significantly less visible with the passage of time when exposed to the environment but not exposed to urine.
In particular embodiments, the active graphic can comprise a fading graphic which is formed from an ink that is soluble in aqueous solutions such as urine. The ink is positioned in the absorbent article so that it becomes wet and dissolves when the product is insulted with liquid. Once dissolved, the ink washes away from the outer cover and is obscured by the outer cover. As a result, the active graphic seems to disappear from view.
Suitable urine-soluble inks are available from a variety of commercial vendors, such as Sun Chemical Corp. of Philadelphia, Pa., USA under the trade designation AQUA DESTRUCT. Particular urine-soluble compositions are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,211 issued May 10, 1977 to Timmons et al., which is incorporated herein by reference. The ink color can be selected to provide a pleasing appearance and graphic impact, including fading rapidly upon contact with liquid. To facilitate rapid fading, the fading graphics can comprise line drawings having a line width of from about 1 to about 2 millimeters.
The active graphic can also comprise a fading or an appearing graphic which is formed from a composition such as an ink or adhesive that changes color when exposed to an aqueous solution such as urine. A color change composition can be adapted to blend in with a background or surrounding color, either before or after exposure to the aqueous solution. Suitable compositions of this color-change type are available from a variety of commercial vendors, such as a pH-change/color-change hot melt adhesive available from Findley Adhesives, Inc. of Wauwatosa, Wis., USA. Alternatively, the active graphic can comprise pH sensitive inks, fugitive inks, colored absorbent particles, hydratable salts, moisture sensitive films, enzymes, heat sensitive inks and dyes, or the like.
Fading graphics can simply disappear from view, relative to the exterior surface of the outer cover. For example, fading object graphics can be made to disappear into a permanent background graphic. Representative examples include an object graphic such as yellow fish disappearing or fading into a background graphic such as blue water or green weeds; an object graphic such as pink flowers fading into a background graphic such as a green lawn; an object graphic such as lavender sand toys fading into a background graphic such as tan sand, an object graphic such as pink sea shells fading into a background graphic such as tan sand; an object graphic such as small animals fading into a background graphic such as a jungle scene; an object graphic such as frogs fading into a background graphic such as water lilies; an object graphic such as green toys fading into a background graphic such as a yellow floor or blanket area; an object graphic such as pink angels fading into a background graphic such as blue clouds; an object graphic such as a red bone fading from a background graphic such as the inside of a dog""s dish; an object graphic such as a cat""s yellow yarn balls fading from a background graphic such as a green checkered floor; an object graphic such as a toy car disappearing from a background graphic such as a road; or the like.
The active graphic can also be configured to appear over time due to exposure to the environment. In particular, the active graphic can be responsive to time intervals, temperature levels, oxygen levels, or the like, and combinations thereof. Various visual indicators that appear over time in response to particular conditions are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,088 issued Oct. 15, 1991 to Haas et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,053,339 issued Oct. 1, 1991 to Patel; U.S. Pat. No. 5,045,283 issued Sep.3, 1991 to Patel; U.S. Pat. No. 4,987,849 issued Jan. 29, 1991 to Sherman; U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,254 issued Feb. 20, 1990 to Haas; U.S. Pat. No. 4,812,053 issued Mar. 14, 1989 to Bhattacharjee; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,292,916 issued Oct. 6, 1981 to Bradley et al.; all of which are incorporated herein by reference. An active graphic that appears over time may be applied to the product when use is initiated, or formed as an integral component of the product.
In contrast to active graphics, the term xe2x80x9cpermanent graphicxe2x80x9d is used herein to refer to a graphic that does not substantially change its degree of visibility when the absorbent article is insulted with urine and when the absorbent article is exposed to the environment, in simulated use conditions. The change in visibility of a graphic or a portion of a graphic can be determined based on a person""s observation of the graphic before and after the article containing the graphic is exposed to liquid. For purposes hereof, an article is exposed to liquid by immersing the article completely in an aqueous solution containing 0.9 weight percent sodium chloride, used at room temperature (≅23xc2x0 C.), for a period of twenty minutes. After 20 minutes the product is removed from the aqueous solution and placed on a TEFLON(trademark) coated fiberglass screen having 0.25 inch openings, which is commercially available from Taconic Plastics Inc., Petersberg, N.Y., USA, which in turn is placed on a vacuum box and covered with a flexible rubber dam material. A vacuum of 3.5 kilopascals (0.5 pounds per square inch) is drawn in the vacuum box for a period of 5 minutes, after which the article is removed and observed. The person with normal or corrected vision of 20-20 should make the observations from a distance of 1 meter in an environment providing 30 footcandles (320 Lux) of illumination. Changes in the visibility of the graphic should be identified, and distinguished where necessary from changes in the color of other materials such as fluff pulp within an absorbent assembly. Desirably, the permanent graphic can be configured so that the entire graphic also does not substantially change its appearance, size or shape when the product is insulted with liquid or exposed to the environment.
The graphics of the absorbent article can be constructed to provide a story line involving a permanent character graphic and an active object graphic. The term xe2x80x9ccharacter graphicxe2x80x9d is used herein to refer to a graphic containing an anthropomorphous image, and in particular an image having or suggesting human form or appearance which ascribes human motivations, characteristics or behavior to inanimate objects, animals, natural phenomena, cartoon characters, or the like. Ideally the character graphic would be suitable for children""s underwear and could be utilized to motivate children to wear the pants and use a potty or toilet. To that end, the character graphics can be associated with popular characters in the media, advertising or well known in a particular culture. Ideally they are characters that the child or caregiver care about and want to identify with. Ideally the child can imagine himself or herself taking the place of the character. The character graphics can comprise permanent graphics, active graphics, or both permanent and active graphics.
The role of the character graphic can be to help a child feel like a BIG KID(copyright) (a registered trademark of Kimberly-Clark Corporation) and to motivate them to become toilet trained. The character graphic can also give parents and caregivers an interactive element for use during toilet training. One embodiment comprises a permanent character graphic that cannot complete some action or observation after the fading graphics have disappeared. This facilitates nonthreatening and gentle communications between the child and caregiver when the child has had an accident and wet his or her pants. The character graphic is a third party that the caregiver can use to deflect blame and shame from the child while still communicating the desire that the child not wet his or her pants. It may be easier for the child to accept criticism when the caregiver seems to be talking about a third person. It may also be less stressful for the caregiver because he or she does not need to directly confront the child over the mistake. Similarly, the character graphic may provide a source of comfort for the child and a buddy who reduces stress during the training period.
The character graphic can desirably comprise a portion of the entire training pant graphic that sets up a theme for the illustrated scene. As such, the character graphic can provide an opportunity for educational interaction between the child and the parent or caregiver. More specifically, the parent or caregiver can use the graphic story-line to make up a game or story for the purpose of toilet training progress. In the case of fading object graphics which xe2x80x9cdisappearxe2x80x9d when the child wets his or her training pant, the caregiver may take an approach such as: xe2x80x9cSee the little bear in the boat fishing. Try not to go potty in your training pants, because if you do the fish under the boat will disappear.xe2x80x9d
Suitable character graphics can include animals, people, inanimate objects, natural phenomena, cartoon characters, or the like that can or can riot be provided with human features such as arms, legs, facial features or the like. For purposes of enhanced toilet training, it may be desirable for the character graphic to be familiar to the child, such as an identifiable cartoon character. The character graphics should at least be a type that the child can relate to, examples of which could include animals, toys, licensed characters, or the like. Character graphics can be made more personable and friendly to the child by including human-like features, human-like expressions, apparel, abilities, or the like. By way of illustration, an animal character graphic can be shown smiling, wearing clothing, playing sports, fishing, driving, playing with toys, or the like. In particular embodiments, the character graphic can desirably be created to project an appearance that could be described as friendly, positive, non-intimidating, silly, independent, inspirational, active, expressive, dauntless and/or persevering.
As referenced above, the permanent character graphic is desirably interactively interrelated with the active object graphic. The term xe2x80x9cobject graphicxe2x80x9d is used herein to refer to a graphic representing an object or thing, which can include an inanimate object or a character.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cinteractively interrelatedxe2x80x9d is used to mean that the character graphic is illustrated to be involved in or performing an action or activity, and the object graphic is the object of or is associated with the action or activity. Without wishing to be limited to the specific embodiments listed, suitable examples of a character graphic interactively interrelated with an object graphic can include: the character graphic holding or using a racquet, bat, glove, other sporting equipment or the like and the object graphics comprising balls, related sporting equipment or the like; the character graphic illustrated on a soccer field, football field, basketball court or the like environment and the object graphics comprising balls, related equipment or toys; the character graphic holding a butterfly net or the like and the object graphics comprising butterflies or the like; the character graphic holding a fishing pole, sitting in a boat or the like and the object graphics comprising fish, inflatable water toys or the like; the character graphic holding flowers, plants, gardening tools or the like and the object graphics comprising flowers or plants; the character graphic feeding, training or nurturing the object graphics which comprise animals, plants or the like; the character graphic playing in a specific environment such as a doll house, barn yard or the like and the object graphics comprising dolls, animals or the like which are specifically adapted to the environment; the character graphic holding or using a telescope or the like and the object graphics comprising stars, planets or the like; the character graphic comprising a racecar and the object graphic comprising race flags; the character graphic comprising a submarine and the object graphic comprising fish, bubbles, shells or the like; the character graphic comprising a pet or other animal and the object graphics comprising dog bones, pet toys, food or the like; the character graphic comprising a large a sandbox and the object graphic comprising toys in the sandbox; the character graphic comprising a dog near a large dog dish and the object graphic comprising the dog bones inside or near the dog dish; or other suitable interactively interrelated graphics.
The absorbent article can also include a permanent object graphic that facilitates the interactive nature of the graphics, and provides the caregiver with greater opportunity to develop a story for interacting with the child. Hence, in one embodiment, an absorbent article includes an outer cover having in interior surface and an opposite exterior surface, and an absorbent assembly disposed on the interior surface of the outer cover. A permanent character graphic, a permanent object graphic, and an active object graphic are each disposed on the outer cover. The permanent character graphic is interactively interrelated with the active object graphic, and the permanent object graphic is related in subject matter to the active object graphic.
As used herein, the phrase xe2x80x9crelated in subject matterxe2x80x9d refers to the situation where the subject matter of one graphic is the same as or is linked to the subject matter of another graphic. The subject matter relationship can be between two or more text messages, between two or more pictorial images, or between a combination of one or more text messages and one or more pictorial images. The term xe2x80x9ctext messagexe2x80x9d means a graphic consisting of one or more alphanumeric symbols, and the term xe2x80x9cpictorial imagexe2x80x9d means a graphic consisting of one or more pictures. The terms xe2x80x9ctext imagexe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cpictorial imagexe2x80x9d are mutually exclusive as used herein. The general term xe2x80x9cgraphicxe2x80x9d is used herein to mean any design, pattern, or the like that is or becomes visible on an absorbent article, and specifically includes text messages that consist of one or more alphanumeric symbols, pictorial images that consist of one or more pictures, and combinations thereof.
By way of example, two pictorial images are considered related in subject matter where the images are identical; separately illustrate different sizes, shapes, colors of a common object; each illustrate one and the other of two objects that are commonly associated with one another, such as the moon and stars, a body of water and water toys, a sandbox and suitable toys, a baseball bat and bail, a barn and animals, or the like; illustrate different items used in a particular activity, such as a sporting activity, a gardening activity or the like; jointly illustrate geometrically mating or engaging elements such as a triangle and a triangularly-shaped aperture, or two halves of a zipper; each illustrate one part of a multipart picture; or the like. Similarly, two text messages are considered related in subject matter where the messages: are identical; jointly form a sentence, thought, or action such as xe2x80x9cjumpxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cupxe2x80x9d; each refer to one and the other of two items that are commonly associated with one another, such as xe2x80x9cbatxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cball,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cBigxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cKid,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cBigxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cGirl,xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cBigxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cBoyxe2x80x9d; jointly present a question and answer; or the like. Likewise, a text message and a pictorial image are considered to be related in subject matter where the text names, defines or describes the image; or the like.
The permanent object graphic can be interactively related to the permanent character graphic. Hence, in particular embodiments, an absorbent article includes an outer cover having an interior surface and an opposite exterior surface, and an absorbent assembly disposed on the interior surface of the outer cover. A permanent character graphic, a permanent object graphic, and an active object graphic are each disposed on the outer cover. The permanent character graphic is interactively interrelated with both the permanent object graphic and the active object graphic.
More particularly, the graphics of the absorbent article can include a permanent character graphic, one or more permanent object graphics, and one or more active object graphics, all of which are related by a common story line, which would be generally known through books, movies, or other media sources. Further, the permanent character graphic is involved in an activity utilizing the permanent object graphics, and the active object graphics are the subject of the activity. For example, the graphics can include a permanent character graphic consisting of an animal having human clothing, features and abilities engaged in an activity such as fishing using a fishing pole, which is typically an activity undertaken by humans. The permanent object graphics can comprise objects such as a boat, a lake and a fishing pole which are associated with and/or define the activity of fishing. The active object graphics can comprise a plurality of fish, which are the subject of the activity and are adapted to fade or disappear from view when the absorbent article is insulted with urine.
The permanent object graphic can alternatively be interactively unrelated to the permanent character graphic. For example, the permanent object graphic can comprise background graphics that are unrelated to the activity of the character graphic. By way of illustration, the permanent object graphics can comprise images of the sky, the sun, grass, or the like.
In use, the active graphic can appear or fade when an accident occurs and urine comes into contact with the active graphic. Desirably, the active graphic appears or fades in about 3 minutes or less, particularly in about 1 minute or less, and more desirably in about 20 seconds or less, when the absorbent article is insulted with 200 milliliters or more of urine, and more desirably about 40 to about 60 milliliters or more of urine.
The changed condition of the graphic presents a tool for the caregiver to interact with the child and explain why the graphic changed. This is particularly useful at the stage of toilet training where the child is being taught to be aware of going potty and the need to use the bathroom. The combination of story line graphics and active graphics are believed to make children more interested in the toilet training process and therefore lead to enhanced results.
When the active graphic is a fading graphic, the training opportunity is based on the fact that the activity being performed by the permanent character graphic is halted when the child has an accident and the object graphics disappear. A slight sense of disappointment may be gently communicated to the child, because the object graphics are no longer present and the character graphic can no longer interact with the object graphics. A caregiver might take a positive approach: xe2x80x9cTry not to wet in your pants so the Bear at the beach still has his sand toys to play with.xe2x80x9d Significantly, this can be used as a motivational basis for teaching the child that it is within the child""s control to permit the activity to continue for as long as the child can go without wetting his or her pants.
Another training opportunity exists when fading graphics are employed in the present absorbent articles, such as training pants. The caregiver can teach the child that the child is supposed to interrupt playing when the child has to use the bathroom, similar to the character graphic having to cease its activity when the active object graphics disappear.
When the active graphic is an appearing graphic as opposed to a fading graphic, the training opportunity is based on the fact that the caregiver can explain the appearance of a new graphic for a reward, therefore a more positive approach can be taken. For example, the active graphic can be adapted to appear over time, and it may be viewed as a reward for the child for staying dry. It can in this case be used as a tool to identify toilet training queues. For instance, if an active graphic appeared over time, such as one every hour while staying dry, the caregiver could say xe2x80x9cHey, look how good you are doing; you stayed dry for 2 hours.xe2x80x9d
The active graphic can alternatively change color to a brighter and/or darker color. By way of illustration, a teddy bear outlined and colored very pale, such as yellow or tan, can when in contact with urine turn into bright reds, greens, and/or blues. Alternatively, only the outline of the active graphic can be present and a pattern or solid color can appear over time or when in contact with urine. For example, the active graphic can include an outline of a fire truck, which fills in to become a solid color when urine comes in contact with the truck.
To provide proper focus on the permanent character graphic, the permanent character graphic can be positioned in the front waist region along or near the longitudinal centerline of the product. The permanent character graphic, or a supplemental or complementary permanent character graphic, can be positioned in the back waist region along or near the longitudinal centerline of the product. In particular embodiments, a front view the character graphic is shown in the front waist region and a back view of the same character graphic is shown in the back waist region. The permanent character graphic can be spaced from the first and second end edges of the product, for example, approximately 5 centimeters from the front end edge.
The active object graphics can be positioned closer to the transverse centerline of the product than the permanent character graphic. In particular embodiments, the active object graphics are positioned between the transverse centerline of the product and the permanent character graphic so as to be properly focused and not hidden from view during use. Locating the active graphics in the crotch region of the product, near the target spot for urination, can also assist with rapid exposure of the active graphic to urine upon insult. For active graphics that are triggered by contact with urine, it is desirable for the active graphics to be located on the area of the outer cover that is most likely to experience wetness during the first void. Of course, alternative positioning of the permanent and active characters are possible, such as the permanent character graphic in the crotch region and the active object graphic in one of the waist regions, both permanent and active graphics in one or both of the waist regions or the crotch region, or the like. The active object graphics can but need not necessarily be positioned on one or more sides of the permanent character graphic, such as xe2x80x9cfloatingxe2x80x9d under the character graphic. Alternatively, the permanent character graphic can surround the active object graphic.
In one particular embodiment, all of the active object graphics are located in a distinct active graphic region where the child can focus attention. The active graphic region suitably has a length dimension measured parallel to the longitudinal centerline of about 10 centimeters, more particularly about 9 centimeters, and a width dimension measured parallel to the transverse centerline of about 6 centimeters. The active graphic region may, for instance, be spaced from the first end edge of the product by approximately 13 to 16 centimeters.
There can be one or more active object graphics. It is believed desirable to use a plurality of active object graphics in order provide the greatest impact to the child. In particular embodiments, a training pant comprises 3 or more active object graphics, particularly from 4 to 8, such as 5 arranged in a 2-1-2 pattern.
The size of the active object graphics may depend in part on their number and type. It is generally preferred that the active object graphics have a size of at least about 1.5 by 1.5 centimeter and less than about 3 by 3 centimeters, and particularly at least about 1.8 by 1.8 centimeter and less than about 2.5 by 2.5 centimeters.
The overall size of the permanent character graphic can be significantly larger than the overall size of each discrete active object graphic. In particular embodiments, for instance, the permanent character graphic has a size measured by overall surface area that is at least twice as large, and more particularly at least three times as large, as the size of a single object graphic. The maximum length dimension of the permanent character graphic, measured parallel to the longitudinal centerline, is desirably about 8 to about 9 centimeters.
The permanent character graphics, the permanent object graphics and the active object graphics are suitably disposed on the outer cover. The term xe2x80x9cdisposed onxe2x80x9d and variations thereof are intended to mean that one element can be integral with another element, or that one element can be a separate structure bonded to or placed with or placed near another element. Thus, the graphics can be formed or applied directly or indirectly to a surface of the outer cover, formed or applied between layers of a multiple layer outer cover, formed or applied to a substrate that is placed with or near the outer cover, formed or applied within a layer of the outer cover or another substrate, or other variations or combinations thereof. In particular embodiments, the graphics can be printed, sprayed, or otherwise applied directly on a layer of the outer cover. In other embodiments, the graphics can be applied to a layer placed with or near the outer cover, such as a substrate associated with the absorbent assembly, including but not limited to tissue layers, liquid handling layers, absorbent layers, or the like.
The permanent graphics can be located on the exterior surface of the outer cover to enhance the visual impact of the permanent graphics. Alternatively, however, the permanent graphics can be located on the interior surface of the outer cover or between layers of a multilayer outer cover, provided the permanent graphics remain visible from the exterior of the product.
The active graphics can be located on the interior surface of the outer cover, which is particularly desirable for active graphics that are triggered by urine in order to enhance the speed at which the graphics are contacted with urine and thus change their visual appearance. The outer cover desirably comprises a material that is formed or treated to be liquid impermeable. In alternative embodiments, the outer cover can comprise a material that is formed or treated to be at least partially liquid permeable. In this latter case, the active graphics can be located between layers of a multilayer outer cover, or, particularly for appearing graphics, on the exterior surface of the outer cover. Regardless of location, fading graphics should be visible from the exterior of the product before activation and appearing graphics should be visible from the exterior of the product after activation.
xe2x80x9cLiquid impermeablexe2x80x9d, when used in describing a layer or multi-layer laminate, means that a liquid, such as urine, will not pass through the layer or laminate, under ordinary use conditions, in a direction generally perpendicular to the plane of the layer or laminate at the point of liquid contact. Liquid, or urine, can spread or read or be transported parallel to the plane of the liquid impermeable layer or laminate, but this is not considered to be within the meaning of xe2x80x9cliquid impermeablexe2x80x9d when used herein.
The outer cover can comprise a translucent material that has sufficient opacity, or a transparent or translucent material that is otherwise treated, to mask a urine soluble ink after it has dissolved. Such an outer cover should not be so opaque that the graphics printed on the interior surface of the outer cover or adjacent to the interior surface are obscured. Polymer films used to form the outer cover can be treated with titanium dioxide to make the film appear white and to develop sufficient opacity to mask urine, BM and dissolved inks. Examples of suitable outer cover materials include films formed of polyethylene, polypropylene, cataloy, bi-component, any polymer based extruded film, or the like. One such film is a polyethylene film having a thickness of about 0.2 millimeter (0.75 mil).
The permanent and active graphics can be formed on or applied to the outer cover or another substrate bonded to or placed with or placed near the outer cover by any suitable technique. The graphics are desirably registered with other components of the absorbent article during manufacture such that the graphics are positioned in the desired regions of the product.
For active graphics that are triggered by contact with urine, the active graphic can be in liquid communication with the absorbent assembly of the product. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cliquid communicationxe2x80x9d means that liquid such as urine is able to travel from one layer or element to another layer or element. The absorbent assembly can but need not include a slot or densified region, incorporate a liquid distribution layer, or the like, to channel or direct liquid to the location near the outer cover where the active graphics are located.
As noted previously, liquid soluble inks can be used to form the active graphics. It is theorized that migration of the dissolved inks away from the outer cover and into the absorbent assembly can improve the fading or disappearing quality of the active graphics. To enhance this effect, the outer cover can be attached to the absorbent assembly in a windowpane design, whereby the active graphic region of the outer cover is not bonded to the absorbent assembly and the regions of the outer cover surrounding the active graphic region are bonded to the absorbent assembly. One suitable method and apparatus for adhesively bonding the outer cover to the absorbent assembly in a windowpane design is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,752 issued Nov. 4, 1997 to Popp et al., which is incorporated herein by reference.
Absorbent articles suitable for use with the present invention include diapers, training pants, incontinence products, diaper pants, disposable underwear, or the like. Suitable training pants and diaper pants can have seamed side portions or refastenable side portions. The present invention is particularly suited for use with training pants or diaper pants to aid in toilet training. One particular training pant suitable for use with the present invention is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,940,464 issued Jul. 10,1990 to Van Gompel et al., which is incorporated herein by reference. The Van Gompel et al. patent describes various materials of which the training pant can be made, and a method of constructing a training pant. The training pant can also be constructed using the methods and apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,766,389 issued Jun. 16, 1998 to Brandon et al., which is also incorporated herein by reference.
The above-mentioned and other features and advantages of the present invention and the manner of attaining them will become more apparent, and the invention itself will be better understood by reference to the drawings and the following description of the drawings.